Lust & Love
by TheCasualWWEFan
Summary: Tom knows what he's doing is wrong but still loves it. What about when he tells him its wrong? Tom Fletcher/ SURPRISE! There are hints but youll probably guess who it is.


**Lust and Love**

**Summary: Tom knows what he's doing is wrong but still loves it. What about when he tells him its wrong?**

**Pairing: Tom Fletcher/ SURPRISE! (But they are in McFly so keep that in your fuzzy little heads.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tom, don't own 'him' don't own anything other than the laptop and iPad I wrote this out on. You could always skip to the end to find out who 'he' is but it'd ruin the magic.**

"Gi, I'm going out." Tom shouted to his fiance from down the stairs. Within a few seconds he was running down them only to meet Giovanna's gaze on the final step.

"Again Tom? This is the third time this week." She rolled her eyes in disbelief that Tom was going out, again.

"I'll be back soon I promise. Besides you could use the time you have to go shopping or something." Tom flashed her one of his winning smiles only to be met with the same glare.

"What kind of stores are open at half seven in the evening Tom?" Giovanna was questioning why he was acting slightly wierder than normal.

"Look, do what you wish. I'll be back within three hours. I promise." Tom lightly kissed her on the forehead before grabbing his jacket and running out the door.

Truth was Tom had plans. Plans he'd made a number of nights ago. Plans that he wouldn't ever be able to make with Giovanna as this was something that she would forever be unable to give him.

Tom was off to meet a secret lover of his, but this lover wasn't female. No, they were male and Tom knew almost everything about them so perfectly. He loved how he smelt whenever he saw him. There was something about his scent that always made Tom happier to see him.

He loved how his muscled arms wrapped around his body, hugging every single part of him. (Guessed who it is yet?) He loved how, if needed, he could console in him with anything he needed to. That was one of the things which got him through the day, having someone to talk to.

Basically, he loved him in general. But he couldn't keep going behind Giovanna's back like this. Tom also loved her. He knew that there was an air of danger about this but that was what gave him part of the thrill of being with him. That knowing if the two ever got caught together, or if anyone found out somehow, there would've been a lot of hell to pay.

Tom didn't want it to come to that, but he loved the dangerous element of it. All of his life he wasn't one to take risks, and now that he was he was loving every single minute of it.

Just as Tom was walking out of the drive of his own house his phone started vibrating in his pocket. A text message, from him.

"Hey baby, where are you? xxx" It read. Tom quickly tapped a reply.

"On my way to yours. Missed you so much these past two days. xx" Tom smiled as he sent this, thank God he'd put a password lock on his phone so Giovanna would never read this.

All too soon his phone was vibrating again. "And I've missed you. Should I open the door the way I always do? xxx"

"In nothing but your boxers?" Tom smirked typing that. "I think you should. xx"

"Thought you'd say that. Thats why I'm already dressed like that for you. ;) How much time we got today? xxx"

"I told her I'd be back in three hours. xx"

"Perfect. Gives us plenty of time. xxx"

"See you soon. :) xx"

Tom put his phone in his pocket and started to jog, he had only been walking slowly out of the driveway as he didn't want to trip whilst texting. (Safety first readers.) Three hours would pass quickly, he had to run as fast as he could.

Tom surprisingly got there within ten minutes, that was faster than he'd ever got there. He knocked on the door three times, waited a second then knocked once more. A special knock so that way he'd know it was Tom and noone else.

The door opened and there he was, stood there, muscles looking as big as ever, perfect abs, and one of the worlds best haircuts. Not to mention those blue eyes which Tom could stare into for days. (Not really narrowing it down am I? As every single member of McFly except Tom has blue eyes.)

"Hey. I missed you." he picked Tom up hugging him, cradelling him in his arms.

"I missed you two. But really? Do you only own one brand of boxers?" Tom questioned.

"I like this brand. Their amazing. Plus you've never said anything before." he placed Tom down.

"I'm only kidding. Now are we gonna talk, or are we gonna..." Tom closed the door behind him. "Snog the living daylights out of eachother."

That was all it took to get the pair started. His lips all over Tom's, Tom allowing him entrance into his mouth. He liked to be dominated in the kiss as with Giovanna he always was doing the dominating.

He removed his lips. "We could always do it on the couch, or take it up to my room."

Tom smirked. "Your room. I so want it. I'm desperate."

He also smirked at how naughty Tom was being. He'd never heard Tom say he was desperate for it before. He grabbed Tom's hand and ran upstairs with him, kicking open the bedroom door. He almost threw Tom onto the bed before helping him remove his shirt, and jeans, and boxers. Pretty soon Tom was completely naked lying on his bed.

"Aren't you gonna get naked two?" Tom asked.

"Was just about to." He said before removing his pair of BawBags boxers. (Now you should know who it is. If not, have you been living under a rock?)

"Already hard?" Tom was always inquizitive.

"Got myself halfway there before you arrived. Now seeing you like this, think I'm all the way there."

"Well, lets skip the foreplay then. Need you in me so bad. I want every bit of you." Tom was being ever so naughty he didn't care that he sounded like a dollar ninety-nine whore.

"Let me prep you first baby." He would've done this even if Tom had said he didn't need it. He always wanted to make sure Tom was ready for him.

He grabbed some lubricant which was on his bedside cabinet and squirted some onto his fingers. He inserted one finger into Tom's hole, earning a slight moan and squeal of pain from the man. Tom had got used to this quite a lot, the first time he'd done this he was writhing around in pain.

"You ok Tom?" He asked, not willing to go any further unless he got Tom's consent.

"I'm fine. Continue." Tom said. "Please, need it."

He then re-inserted his finger into Tom's hole, moving it slowly in and out, stretching the man slightly. He soon added a second finger stretching him even more. Then a third doing exactly the same.

"I think I'm prepped enough. Now I want you in me." Tom was now begging for it.

"Sure?"

"Positive? Now fuck me."

He put a condom onto his now fully hard cock and once secure pushed slowly into Tom. He stopped midway letting him adjust to it.

"You O.K?"

"Never better. Keep going."

He started at a slow and steady rhythym allowing Tom to adjust even more to having it inside of him. He did this at the start of each of their sessions. When Tom wanted to stop he'd stop and when Tom wanted to carry on, he'd carry on.

"YES!" Tom squealed. He had just hit his prostate dead on and was now craving more. "Harder. Faster. Don't stop untill you cum!"

He obliged to Tom's command and gave him what he wanted. He ploughed as deep into him as he could and by the moans and groans Tom was making, it sounded like he was enjoying it.

"More. More!" Tom screamed.

He continued fucking Tom with all of his might. The sound of balls slapping skin could be heard in the room. The noise was bouncing off the walls and all that could be heard was Tom's moans, the sound of balls slapping skin and his pants of breathe.

Tom's hand had snaked around to his cock and was now wanking himself off as he was being fucked. He could feel his balls tightening and knew that his climax would be soon. He was on such a sexual high he didn't want it to end, but it would soon.

"Oh. My. God. I'm... I'm cumming." Tom could barely make out the words inbetween his moans.

"Me two." He said. "TOOOOOOOM!" He said squealing out the others name.

"HARRY!" Tom screamed his lovers name for the first time that night.

Tom ended up covered in his own man juice and sweat whereas the condom had been completely filled with Harry's own concoction of sweat and cum. Harry fell onto the bed lying next to Tom.

"Tom."

"Yeah Harry?"

"Do you love me?"

"Why do ask that? Of course I do." Tom sat upright confused at the question and as to why Harry was asking.

"See, I don't think you do. You have a fiance at home Tom, everythings fine for you. And when you get bored you come here for me begging me to fuck you."

"Harry don't be stupid. I love..."

"You love what we do Tom. That isn't love. That's lust. What you and Giovanna have. That's true love."

"Wow. I guess I never thought about it like that. Thanks Harry. Your always there for me mate." Tom smiled hugging Harry.

"And I always will be. Now get home. That beautiful fiance of yours will be waiting for you." Harry smiled. Now knowing that Tom knew the true meaning of love and lust.

Lust was what Tom had for him. He thought he loved him but really it was the sex filled mind talking.

Love was what Tom had for Giovanna. The inseperability. The amarous looks in public. The holding hands wherever they went.

If Tom knew that, then Harry was a happy man.

**Why do I always end everything so fluffy after sex filled chapters?**

**Yeah my subtle hints. Not so subtle were they?**

**Reviews are like cookies. And I do love cookies.**


End file.
